


Blood Bond

by DracoArcus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Fingering, I'm salty that ao3 seems to officially spell Viktor with a C instead of a K, M/M, Top!Yuuri, Vampire!Yuuri, Vampires, anyway actual tags, bottom!viktor, is it the hill I will die on? yes., is this important? no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: Yuuri’s previous lovers had been tolerant of his vampirism, so long as they didn’t have to think about it. Some had even been okay with Yuuri drinking his blood substitute in front of them, but this was… new.





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title makes this sound way more dramatic then it is but this has been sitting on my computer for like three months and it's midnight and I just want to post it sooo this is what you get.

“Yuuri! Yuuuuuuri! Oh, please, please!”

“Please what Vitya? Tell me what you want.” 

“Please bite me!”

Yuuri immediately stopped the gentle thrusting of his fingers inside Viktor and he whined.

“No no no don’t stop!” 

Yuuri just stared at him, processing what he’d just said. Viktor wanted him… to bite him?

Yuuri’s previous lovers had been tolerant of his vampirism, so long as they didn’t have to think about it. Some had even been okay with Yuuri drinking his blood substitute in front of them, but this was… new. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor looked up at him timidly. “I’m sorry, have I said something wrong?”

Yuuri snapped out of his reverie, and slipped his fingers out of Viktor’s hole. “No of course not.” He stroked Viktor’s cheek. “It’s just… are you sure?”

Viktor nodded vigorously. “Yuuri… Since you told me, it’s been all I can think about! Feeling your fangs on me… I want it so badly.”

Viktor licked his lips and gave Yuuri with a look of pure desire. Yuuri’s cock throbbed at the idea of tasting blood, real _human_ blood. And not just any blood, but _Viktor’s._ He couldn’t deny he’d thought about it before; when he sucked marks onto his neck he’d run his tongue over his skin and wonder what he’d taste like. Now that it was being willingly offered he almost couldn’t resist…

“But I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuuri said quietly.

Viktor smirked. “But I do.”

Yuuri lightly smacked his arm. “You know that’s not what I meant. And I’m serious! What if I drink too much, you could pass out! What if-

Viktor reached up and carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “ _Yuuri,_ ” He soothed. “We have a safeword for a reason, I’ll use it if I need to.

“Promise?” Yuuri asked.

“Promise.” Viktor smiled at him, then he tilted his head, baring neck for Yuuri. “Yuuri? Please?”

Yuuri let out a breath and dove in to kiss him. Viktor sighed into it, but it turned into a moan as Yuuri dragged a fingernail lightly down his exposed neck, teasing. He moved away from Viktor’s mouth, pressing gentle kisses across his jaw and down to his collar bone, then back up to his neck. 

“Yuuuuuriiiii!” Viktor whined. “Stop teasing.”

Yuuri let his fangs brush over the skin of Viktor’s neck and he heard his breath catch. Then he moved so his lips were directly above Viktor’s ear. “Tell me how much you want it Vitya.”

Viktor let out a loud groan. “Oh god, yes! Please Yuuri, oh please! I want it so bad!” 

Yuuri smirked as Viktor continued to babble. Then without warning he sunk his fangs into Viktor’s neck. He moaned as the hot blood gushed over his tongue, and he swallowed it all down greedily. 

It was a rare occasion when Yuuri could afford to buy real blood, and it always tasted a million times better then the substitute he usually drank. But he knew in that moment that Viktor had ruined him for anything else. He tasted _exquisite._

He could barely pull away, and as he did he became aware of Viktor whimpering and moaning below him, his face contorted in pleasure. 

“Vitya?”

Viktor’s eyes fluttered open. “Yuuri…” he breathed. 

“You taste so good.” Yuuri sighed, and he couldn’t help but lean back in to lap up the few drops that had welled up from the twin marks on Viktor’s neck. Viktor whimpered. 

“I want to fuck you while I do this.” Yuuri said suddenly. 

He looked at Viktor for permission, who moaned as if he already was getting fucked and nodded emphatically.

Yuuri grabbed the lube, spread some more on his fingers, and eased them back into Viktor’s hole.

“Yuuri, come on! I’m ready!” Viktor whined.

“Shhhh, I’ll decide when you’re ready.” Yuuri said. 

Viktor tried to complain again but Yuuri stretched and crooked his fingers until he was a whimpering writhing mess. 

“So beautiful like this,” Yuuri praised. He lapped up more blood that was beading out of Viktor’s neck. “And so _delicious._ ” Yuuri bit again. Not hard enough to break the skin, just a tease. 

“Please!” Viktor managed to gasp out.

Finally taking pity on him, Yuuri slipped his fingers out and reached for the lube again to slick up his cock. Viktor looked up at him desperately, looking thoroughly debauched.

“Look at you… I haven’t even gotten my cock in you yet and you already look wrecked.” He leaned in for a claiming kiss that left Viktor gasping. “ _Perfect._ ”

“Yuuri please, I need you in me. Need you to bite me again!”

Viktor leaned his head back again giving Yuuri a clear view of the pale expanse of skin, now splotched with hickeys and drops of blood. He groaned at the sight. He lined up his cock, and in one swift motion he thrust in and leaned forward to sink his fangs into Viktor’s neck once more.

The dual pleasure-pain of Yuuri’s cock and his fangs surged through Viktor and he came all over his stomach with a shout.

Yuuri reluctantly eased his fangs out, but Viktor protested “No please don’t stop!”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked. “It won’t be too much?”

“Please Yuuri I want more!” Viktor begged.

With permission given, Yuuri didn’t think he could resist even if he tried. He thrust in again and a moan punched out of Viktor. Yuuri sank his fangs into Viktor’s neck for a third time and began thrusting in earnest.

Between Viktor’s wet heat encircling him and the delicious warm blood gushing into his mouth, it wasn’t long until Yuuri was coming with a grunt against Viktor’s neck. He gave a few more shallow thrusts and sucked hard at Viktor’s neck before pulling his fangs out with a wet sound.

They lay panting against each other for a few moments before Yuuri gently pulled out and rolled over to lay next to Viktor. Viktor was lying there with his eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly and a sated expression on his face.

“Was that good Vitya?” Yuuri asked, gently brushing his thumb across Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor turned to face him with an awed smile. “ _Wow_.”

Yuuri laughed softly. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, he counted himself lucky for having a boyfriend as amazing as Viktor. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I look at this fic my brain sings "gimme gimme some of that vampire Yuuri c'mon" so comment if you know what that is.


End file.
